The Game of Ice
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Heiji, Saguru, Shinichi, dan Kaito masuk ke dalam dunia aneh buatan Author dan harus menyelesaikan sebuah misi! Chapter 2 UPDATE! /"KOK GUE JADI TUMBAL?"/"Kita harus menggunakan kepala kita untuk membuka penjara ini!"/"WEDIRIT! WEDIRIT! HURAY!"/ RnR? Warnings: Alay(?), Typo bertebaran, AU, OOC parah, 3 Authors.
1. Chapter 1

Eru: Kenapa harus gue? Yang terkenal, mana yang terkenal?

Guardian of Mineral (GOM, GOM player yeye. Salah deh): Itu tuh si Repan!

Revantio: Gue? Jangan aelah. Eru kan baik, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong, mending diaa dulu.

Eru: JANGAN GUEEEEE!

Kido: YANG GANTENG DULUAN MUAHAHAHAHA!

GOM: Emang dia ganteng?

Eru: NGIMPI!

Revantio: Diem aelah. Liat tuh readers sudah menunggu...

GOM: Kita mulai dari abjad terahir

Revan: SIAPAKAH ITU YANG MULIA RATU?

Eru: R, dodol.

Revantio: GUE DONG?

Kido: GUEEEEE!

GOM: K itu tengah – tengah, neng.

Eru: Iya, dodol

Revantio: YA SUDAH SUDAH!. Hai semua, ini adalah panpic DC buatan 4 Author. Yah seperti yang bisa anda lihat, ada saya, Kido, GOM, dan Eru. Rusuh kan ya rusuh? Makasih. MOAH /Heh

Eru, GOM, Revan: SELAMAT MEMBACAAA!

GOM: Jangan deket – deket sama layar, ntar matanya mines, kayak gue!

Revantio: Berpengalaman dia *nunjuk GOM*

Eru: Ya yang terpenting hati – hati sama kaca ya.

Kido: Terinspirasi dari game lho~

(AUTHOR = Revantio+Eru+GOM+Kido)

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**DISCLAIMER**

**DETECTIVE CONAN (C) AOYAMA GOSHO**

**THIS FIC (c) REVANTIO VAN CARIO, ERU KAN RIKU, GUARDIAN OF MINERAL, KIDO HAKUJIMA**

**WARNING : Fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan AYAN, SAKIT PERUT TANPA HENTI, EPILEPSI, DAN GANGGUAN PADA KOTAK TERTAWA ANDA.**

.

.

.

.

.

_**THE SECRET OF THE SNOW QUEEN**_

_/When you see the mirror, watch out! Because you'll meet the snow queen/_

_/and you can't escape/_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Kaito sedang melatih gombalannya di depan kaca kamar mandinya.

"Hai sayang~" Ujarnya pada kaca kamar mandi _(ke diri sendiri. Ih, asaan apaan yak)_ sambil ngeluarin mawar merah.

"Bapak kamu... tukang cat ya?" Tanya Kaito pada kaca. "Kok tau?" Kali ini Kaito menggunakan wig dan mengganti suaranya menjadi suara cewek. "Karena.. kamu telah mewarnai hatiku dengan cintamu~~" Ujar kaito _(kali ini lepas wig, ngasih bunga ke kaca, kembali ke suara cowok)_

~~~ tiba-tiba~~~

"Terimakasih... " (?) seorang wanita dengan gaun putih tiba – tiba muncul di depan kaca dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil mawar yang dipegang Kaito.

"NJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SIAPA KAMU?! NENEK SIHIR?! PERGI KAMU PERGIII!" Pekik Kaito sambil melompat mundur dan teriak – teriak gaje.

"TIIIIDAAAAAK! AKU DICULIK NENEK SIHIIIIR! OTOU-SAMA! MAAFKAN ANAKMU INIIII!" Tapi, bukannya menjauh, entah kenapa Kaito terhisap ke dalam kaca, dan menghilanglah dia.

...

Dan setelah itu muncul berita di seluruh pelosok jepang kalau seorang murid SMA menghilang di jamban pagi hari saat hendak BAB.

.

.

"HEEIJIII! AYO MASUK KE RUMAH KACA!" Pekik Kazuha sambil menarik – narik Heiji masuk ke rumah kaca di Tropical Land.

"Pelan – pelan Kazuha.." Jawab Heiji malas sambil berjalan _(sebenarnya diseret)_ bersama Kazuha.

Kazuha dan Heiji pun ahirnya memasuki rumah kaca dan mulai berjalan mencari jalan keluar.

"Heiji... Jalan keluarnya mana? Kaca semua.." Ujar Kazuha mulai panik karena sejak tadi mereka berjalan selalu menemui jalan buntu.

"Kesitu coba" Ujar Heiji kalem sambil menunjuk sebuah jalan dan segera berjalan ke sana. Dan ternyata, jalan itu buntu, bung._(__ pasti yang buat si Revantio dah!)_

"BUNTU, HEIJI, BUNTUUU!" Pekik Kazuha ga sabaran.

"BERISIK AMAT SIH LU AELAAAH!" Jawab Heiji. Setelah itu saat Heiji melihat ke kaca, dia melihat seorang gadis bergaun putih di dalam kaca, dan saat ia mendekat, Heiji masuk ke dalam kaca.

...

"HEEEEEEEIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Pekik Kazuha panik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Conan – kun kau sudah bereskan barang - barang mu? Profesor Agasa kan akan datang 30 menit lagi?" seru Ran dari dapur.

"Hai Ran – Neechan, em... kak Ran nanti di rumah sama siapa?"

"Ah... selow, kan ada ayah!" _(sejak kapan dia jadi anak ga'ol?)_

"Oh, oke. Aku mengerti. Kak TV nya aku matiin ya."

"ok, eh tunggu ga usah di matiin."

30 menit berlalu ...

"Trintin" suara mobil Profesor Agasa dari depan kantor Detektif Mouri.

"Conan – Kun... udah dateng tuh! Cepet, nanti di tinggalin Profesor Agasa."seru Ran dengan semangat.

"Iya kak, ati – ati di rumah yo!" Jawab Conan sambil berlari menuju mobil dengan melambaikan tangannya ke Ran.

"Yo'i mabrow!" Seru Ran dengan semangat '45, _(ya elah kapan ni bocah jadi ga'ol sih?)_

Setelah sampai di rumah Prof. Agasa ...

"Hei, Kudo, gue ada temuan baru! Mau nyoba?" panggil Ai datar.

"oh.. apaan tuh?" Jawab Conan gak KOBE*.

" Jiah elah. Masa gitu aja ga tau, Obat penawar elu lha dodol!" Seru Ai geregetan.

"Oooh" Jawab Conan dengan adenoid* facenya. "OK, Mana? Gue mau nyoba!" Nyandar di sofa.

Ai membuka kotak obat yang di bawanya, "Nih!" nyodorin obat ke Conan.

"Haup!" Conan pun meminum obatnya... 1 detik kemudian ADEGAN SAKAU* DI MULAI!

.

.

"Kudo?" sahut Ai keheranan melihat temennya berkelakuan aneh.

"Aaayan..wowowo..Aaaayyyaaaannn...Woeowowowo... Gue ayaaaannn... ... khhaaaaaaaaaaa..." dan akhirnya Conan pingsan..

.

.

"Tubuh gue kebakaran!" sahut Conan dalam hatinya.

"Kudo?"

"OH, Ai... eh terang... " Conan mulai siuman, eh tepatnya saat ini adalah Shinichi Kudo!

"Shinichi? Kau sudah sadar? "Sahut Prof. Agasa cemas.

"Ah iya, eh? Shinichi?"

.

~~ 10 menit kemudian ~~

"Halo Ran?" seru Shinichi saat menelepon Ran.

"Halo... Shinichi – Kun? Sungguh? Kau ? kau dimana? Gimana? eng..."

"YA ! aku di rumah Prof. Agasa, tadi aku bertemu Conan, aku harus jaga rumahnya prof. Agasa, ya... dia kan lagi jalan-jalan, nah mau ga kita juga jalan-jalan kan jarang ketemu, gimana?" Sahut Shinichi tanpa jeda.

"EH, iya tapi.."

"BAIK! Kita ketemu di rumah ! aku tunggu 10 menit ya! Kau harus sudah sampai." memotong pembicaraan.

"TAAA...Shinichi!" seru Ran bingung,"Tuuuuuttt.." Shinichi mematikan teleponnya, " phuf, apa boleh buat."

.

.

"TINGNONG...tingnong,...ningnong..." bunyi bel rumah .

"Iya. Iya... bentar dong!" Sahut Shinichi sambil berlari menuju pintu.

.

.

.

KRIEEEK – Pintu terbuka

.

"Lama banget sih?" Seru Ran mulai emosi.

"Sabar dong.. ayo masuk... aku mau ngambil uang, kau tunggu di ruang tamu bentar yo!" Jawab Shinichi sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Nah udah, berangkat" Saat Shinichi hendak keluar kamar...

"Shi..ni..chi... ... kemarilah... atau mereka...akan...mati..." seru seseorang dari kaca kamar mandi Prof. Agasa.

"Apaaan? " masuk ke kamar mandi aka JAMBAN EXCLUSIVE.

"ekh? Naniii... " Dan Shinichi pun tersedot masuk ke dalam kaca.  
.

.

"Nonton ah... " Ujar Ran sambil nyetel TV.

"Dua orang Siswa SMA menghilang tiada kabar setelah melihat kaca, bagi para pemirsa di rumah, sebaiknya anda berhati – hati dengan kaca yang berada di sekitar anda, Sekian Breaking News kali ini..."

"Hilang? Shinichi?! Kau dimana? SHINICHI!" pekik Ran panik.  
.

.

"Bagaimana? Apakah menemukan informasi lebih lanjut soal Kaito Kid?" Tanya Hakuba kepada salah satu pembantu di lab-nya.

"Belum, tuan. Masih data yang kemarin." Jawabnya.

"Hm... Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau bisa istirahat sekarang." Ujar Hakuba sambil berjalan keluar laboratotium dan menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Hakuba menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang, dan menutup matanya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian matanya kembali terbuka, dan dia duduk di atas ranjang.

"Kaito Kuroba... Aku akan membuktikan kalau kau adalah Kaito Kid!" Ujar Hakuba dengan penuh ambisi, terlihat dari suaranya yang penuh semangat dan benci.

Hakuba lalu berjalan menuju ke depan kaca, dia lalu menyadari kalau kantung mata pada kedua matanya sangat tebal. Ya, riset yang dilakukannya tentang Kaito Kid membuatnya selalu begadang.

"Pfft... Panda" Ujarnya sambil melihat pantulan wajahnya di depan kaca. Hakuba lalu tertegun saat ia melihat seorang gadis bergaun putih di dalam baca. Penasaran, Hakuba mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca, dan dia terhisap masuk ke dalam kaca.  
.

.

BRUUUK!

"Adaw..." Shinichi menggosok – gosok kepalanya karena terbentur sesuatu.

"LAH, KOK ELO ADA DISINI?" Pekik Heiji sambil nunjuk Shinichi.

"Elo juga ngapain ada disini?" Tanya Shinichi balik.

"INI DIMANA? KAMU SIAPA? AKU SIAPA?" Pekik Kaito sambil celingak – celinguk gaje.

"Kok elo.. ada disini?" Tanya Hakuba sambil menunjuk Kaito heran.

"Hieeee..." Kaito segera mundur beberapa langkah dari Hakuba. 'Aish, sial! Kenapa si detektif aneh itu ada disini?!' Batin Kaito kesal.

"WELCOME!"

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Shinichi sambil celingak – celinguk.

"SHUETAN!" Pekik Heiji.

"Itu si Author, menurut gue" Jawab Hakuba.

"IYEP! INI GUE, AUTHOOOR! MUAHAHAHA!"

"Author, kenapa kita dibawa kesini dah? Lo ga tau kalo gue lagi mengasah gombalan gua pas gua dibawa kesini, kan?" Tanya Kaito.

"Berisik aja sih kamu! Kalian disini karena harus menyelesikan sebuah Game~"

"Game?" Tanya Hakuba dan Shinichi heran.

"KELUARKAN GUE DARI TEMPAT TERKUTUK INI!" Pekik Heiji

"IYA! BENER! KELUARIN GUE!" Dukung Kaito

"YA, NTAR! Game ini dirancang khusus untuk kalian! Kalian harus menyelesaikan Game ini atau kalian akan mati."

"Peraturan macem apa itu?" Protes Shinichi.

"GA TERIMA, GA TERIMA!" Pekik Kaito dan Heiji.

"Peraturan pertama: Author selalu benar. Peraturan kedua: Jika Author tidak benar, maka narator yang benar."

"ITU MAH SAMA AJA!" Pekik Hakuba.

"BELOM BERES! Peraturan ketiga: Jika Author atau Narator tidak benar, kembali ke peraturan pertama."

"DAFFUUUUUUQQ" Pekik Kaito sambil ngacungin jari tengah.

"Ini kita yang salah atau mereka yang salah sih?" Tanya Shinichi sambil sweatdrop.

"OKAY, JA-NEE~~ Selesaikan Game-nya, dan usahakan jangan mati ya~~"

"WOOOOOOI!" Protes Heiji.

.

.

.

THE GAME IS BEGIN.

"WHAT?!"

.

.

CHAPTER 1.

.

.

Tiba – tiba empat detektif kece tersebut berada di sebuah desa bersalju dan terdapat seorang kakek yang menunggu. Keempat detektif itupun mendekati kakek itu.

"Kek, ini tempat apa?" Tanya Kaito heran.

"Oh, syukurlah kalian datang. Kalian datang untuk membantu saya kan?" Tanya Kakek itu dengan agak panik daan ragu.

.

Hening ...

.

"NGGA JUGA YEE SIAPA YANG MAU BANTU KA—" Pekik Heiji yang langsung dibekep oleh Hakuba.

"Iya, tentu. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Shinichi berusaha menetralkan keadaan.

"Akhir – akhir ini banyak anak yang hilang entah kenapa, saya dan warga desa lainnya mencurigai kalau anak – anak itu diculik oleh Ratu Salju.." Jawabnya dengan gugup.

"Ratu Salju?" Tanya Kaito dengan mata berbinar – binar. Di pikirannya saat ini muncul seorang wanita sangat cantik dan memakai banyak berlian, dan Kaito berniat mencurinya, tentu saja.

"Iya. Coba kalian dengar ini" Ujar Si Kakek sambil memberikan sebuah tape.

"PUAH!" Heiji melepas tangan Hakuba dari dari mulutnya dan mulai mendekati Shinichi yang sekarang memegang tape yang diberikan. Shinichi menekan tombol 'Play' segera setelah Hakuba, Kaito, dan Heiji berkumpul di sekitarnya.

"_Welcome, Detective. 5 Hari yang lalu beberapa anak menghilang. Menurut informasi penculiknya adalah Ratu Salju. Misi kalian saat ini adalah cari anak – anak itu dan kuak misteri di balik kasus 'Ratu Salju' ini. Good Luck Detective... And The Phantom Thief."_

.

Hening

.

"Perasaan gua kenal suaranya" Ceplos Hakuba.

"Jangan – jangan..."

"Author lagi?"

Memikirkan hal tersebut 4 detektif itu menunjukkan muka seolah berkata 'Le Dafuq'.

"Tunggu deh. Perasaan ada kata – kata.. 'The Phantom Thief' ya?"Tanya Heiji heran.

"Siapa? Perasaan di antara kita ga ada pencuri.." Sambung Shinichi heran. Sedangkan Hakuba hanya melirik Kaito dengan tajam.

"APA SIH HAKUBA? GUA TAU LU NGE-FANS SAMA GUE, TAPI GA GITU JUGA KALI!" Pekik Kaito dengan lebay(?).

"NAJONG!" Jawab Hakuba.

"Ih, maho lu?" Tanya Heiji.

"IH! GUA NORMAL! GUA KAN SUKA SAMA—" Kata – kata Hakuba terpotong.

"Siapa hayooo?" Tanya Kaito iseng.

"Kek, siapa anak yang ilang?" Tanya Shinichi yang langsung straight to the point ke si kakek. Mendengar itu ketiga anak yang rusuh itu menghentikan rusuhnya dan menatap Shinichi.

"Anak kecil yang bernama Ai Haibara, Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko."

"APA?!" Pekik Shinichi kaget.

"Kenapa, Shin?" Tanya Heiji

"Heiji, lo lupa?" Tanya Shinichi

"Apaan?" Jawab Heiji heran.

"Ah.. Ga jadi. Ga penting buat lu."

"SIALAN!"

"Ng.." Si Kakek mulai bingung. "Iya, mereka pasti ada di balik gerbang itu" Jawab Si Kakek sambil menunjuk sebuah gerbang yang tertutup. "Tapi sebaiknya kalian pergi kesana terlebih dahulu.." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sebuah dinding es yang menghalangi sebuah jalan.

"YAH, kalo gitu mah kagak bisa masuk!" Pekik Kaito.

"Gimana caranya kita masuk?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Disini ada yang demen makan es?" Tanya Heiji.

"Gue, emang kenapa?" Tanya Hakuba.

"Makanin tuh es" Jawab Heiji sambil nunjuk gerbang es tersebut. Hakuba pun langsung nabok Heiji.

"YA LOGIKANYA ORANG GA MAKAN ES SEGEDE GITU, BEGO!" Jawab Hakuba.

"YA GA USAH PAKE BEGO JUGA, BEGO!" Lanjut Heiji.

"ELO YANG BEGO!"

"ELO IH!"

"ELO ANJIR!"

"ELO!"

"DIEM WOOOOOOOI!" Pekik Kaito berusaha melerai.

"ELO YANG DIEM!" Pekik Heiji dan Hakuba bersamaan ke arah Kaito. Shinichi yang dari tadi nonton cuman bisa sweatdrop melihat teman – temannya. Dia lalu melihat ke arah si Kakek yang ikutan sweatdrop.

"Emang esnya mana! URUSAI BAKA USAGI!" sahut Shinichi keceplosan,

"Bego! KITA LAGI BERANTEM TENTANG ES TAU BUKAN KELINCII!"

"eh?" Shinichi menyadari kesalahannya.

"Lu abis mabok apa seh?" Samber Heiji heran.

"Tau lu, ngigo bukan? Dari es jadi kelinci? Tapi... si Shinichi bener juga sih di sini adanya salju bukan es gede?" pikir Kaito membenarkan kata-kata Shinihi.

"TAPI ES SAMA KELINCI ITU JAUH!" Protes Heiji dan Saguru gak selow.

"Kek, boleh liat tas kakek?" Tanya Shinichi sambil mengambil ransel si kakek dan memasangkan muka** innocent** seakan semua tak ada yang terjadi. Sedangkan si kakek hanya mengangguk.

Shinichi pun mulai mengoprek tas kakek. Ngambil _(Baca: Gacul)_ barang – barang si kakek dengan yahuuuudnya, sampai dia menemukan sebuah dynamite. Shinichi lalu menaruh Dynamite di depan dinding es yang tadi ditunjuk si kakek, _(deket banget sama posisi Kaito, Heiji, dan Hakuba yang lagi rusuh)_ dan mulai menyalakannya. Shinichi lalu mendekati tiga orang rusuh tersebut dan menepuk pundak Heiji dan Hakuba.

"APA LU NEPUK – NEPUK?!" Pekik Heiji dan Hakuba dengan emosi ke arah Shinichi.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Pekik Shinichi sambil nunjuk Dynamite yang sumbunya hampir habis. Hakuba, Heiji dan Kaito cengo ngeliat dynamite yang ditunjuk Shinichi.

.

Hening...

.

"BEGO! KENAPA LO TARO SITUUU?!"

"Brisik!" samber Shinichi ga selow.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya(?),

"e'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!"pekik Hakuba, Heiji dan Kaito dengan lèbè .on mereka.

Dan..

.

JDUAAAAAR!

.

Bom tersebut pun meledak dengan suksesnya.

"Finally, huh.. hancur juga penghalang itu." Ujar mereka berempat dengan muka polos,datar,innocet, dan lempeng.

"SUUUUGGGOOOOOIIII!"pekik kaito sambil tepuk tangan dan menganga.

"Maksud lo apa sih?" Bentak Hakuba dari bawah reruntuhan es dan mencoba berdiri, "Eh tunggu... MAKHLUK yang dari Osaka itu kemana?" tanya Hakuba dengan polosnya serta memecahkan suasana.

"Oh iya ya si item mana Shin?" Tanya Kaito.

"Namanya Heiji, dan dia manusia, mengerti? Cari aja benda yang paling **HITAM**, itu pasti si Heji tuh! Gampangkan?" Sahut Shinichi santai sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya menunjuk Heiji yang lagi nonggeng di pojokan sambil nutup telinga, dan di baluri abu gosong bekas ledakan, _(Anjer ga kobe abis tu orang ya?!)_

"Ya tepat banget tuh! Oy Heiji! Kesini dong kan ledakannya udah kelar dari tadi." Seru Kaito sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ah.. iya sih gua mau kesana tapi..." Balas Heiji dari pojokan.

"Buruan udah, aib elu, gue, dia, dan dia... kan aib bersama!" sahut kaito sambil nunjuk Heiji, dirinya sendiri, Shinichi, dan Hakuba bergantian.

"Maksud? Gua engga yeee..." balas Hakuba sambil mencibir ke arah kaito.

"Gue duluan, terserah lu mau ikut ato engga." Samber Shinichi sambil jalan ke tempat di balik pagar es yang telah diledakkannya.

"Iya iya gua ikut" dengan tampang yang memalukan dipenuhi abu gosong di wajahnya, Heiji berjalan membututi Shinichi.

"HUAAAAAAKAKAKAKAKAKAK! JELEK BANGET LU HEIJI! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! NGAAKAK!" samber Hakuba dan Kaito yang ber-LOL ria sambil membuntuti Heiji dan Shinichi dari belakang.

Heiji menoleh, "DAFUCK lu semua!" sahutnya sambil memasang tampang adenoid face, dan mulai mengelap abu yang berada di wajah dan baju dengan seksama.

.

.

.

.

"Hoi liat deh, Ada barang antik. Ayo kita cari emblemnya" Samber Shinichi yang terlalu fokus dengan kereta kuda tua yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ayoooo... makin cepet masuk makin banyak barang antik!" Jawab Kaito dengan semangat 45 x 2 = 90.

"egmmmmgggg... kayaknya ada masalah yang lebih besar deh..."

"AH?" sahut Kaito, Shinichi, Heiji yang langsung melihat ke Hakuba, "WHAT?"

"iiiituuu..." tunjuk Hakuba sambil gemetar menunjuk 'sesuatu' yang aneh di depannya.

"SHUETHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN NNNNNNNN!" Pekik Kaito reflex.

"JIN TOMANG!... tapi...jelek amat!" samber Heiji cengo'.

"SETAN!"

"JIN!"

"SETAN"

"JIN!" Kaito dan Heiji mulai jambak-jambakkan _(kayak cewek kalo lagi berantem?)_

"Sudah-sudah, mungkin dia bisa memberi informasi" Panggil Hakuba sambil menunjuk Makhluk aneh antah berantah yang mampu membuat detektif ilmiah ini gemeteran tingkat akut.

"Itu Beast." Samber Shinichi datar seakan seorang yang baru nyadar akan kehadiran makhluk aneh di depannya.

"Asemeleashemeleshyalalaladum dum!"sahut Beast itu tidak jelas lalu menghilang di antara kabut putih musim salju.

"HAAAH? LU NGOMONG APAAA?!" Pekik ke-4 orang laki-laki itu sambil memajukan kuping mereka, akan tetapi makhluk aneh itu keburu hilang.

.

Hening.

.

"O-oke kita lanjutin nyari emblemnya." Samber Shinichi memecahkan suasana.

"Lu tenang banget sih? Ya kita lanjutin deh."Jawab ketiga rekan Shinici serempak.

"Ahaaaa ketemu! !ULALALA!" Samber shinichi sambil menari hula – hula dengan bahagia.

"gila! Gila! gilaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! lu minta bantuin tapi ga lebih dari satu detik udah ketemu tau gitu ga usah minta bantuan aja! Udah gitu nari-nari hula-hula segala Freak banget, mau muntah gue!" Samber Heiji, sedangkan Kaito dan Hakuba menganga dan terdiam kaku menatap tingkah Shinichi yang mulai melewati akal sehatnya yang biasanya.

"Yang pasti Lebih cepat lebih baik kan! Ayo!" Sahut Shinichi sambil berlari kembali ke gerbang depan di ikuti ketiga temannya yang masih syok melihat tarian **hula-hula** dari seorang **Shinichi Kudo!**

.

.

.

"Yeah pas!" Pekik Shinichi girang saat melihat pintu gerbang terbuka karena emblemnya ditaro di gerbang tersebut.

.

KRIIIIEEEEEK

.

"Ayo!" ajak Shinichi semangat.

"Good luck Detectives! I wish you all luck!and... wait... I give you a PICTURE of the my SON, AI." Sahut si Kakek dari depan kereta kudanya.

"Sip okeh!" Jawab Heiji mengacungkan jempolnya..

.

.

.

"HUAAAAA... PATUNG RAJA RATUNYA KECHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BADAI!" Pekik Kaito di tengah-tengah keheningan sambil jingkrak – jingkrak bak anak kecil minta permen ke emaknya.

"Badai Karatina Ulala!" samber Shinichi sambil NARI HULA-HULA lagi!

"STOP SHINICHI!" samber Heiji sambil memukul kepala Shinichi berharap kewarasannya kembali.

"Wakatta...wakatta!" jawab Shinichi.

"Let's see what we must do in this area." Seru Hakuba mendadak inggris.

"Eaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...ceketew... cukstau yang jago make bahasa inggris mah." Samber Kaito bernada menghina.

"Hm... ada yang bercahaya tuh di bawah patung raja.. coba kita lihat yuks..." Ajak Shinichi dengan tatapan telitinya.

"Manaaa!?" Samber Kaito sambil mondar-mandir, clingak-clinguk nyariin benda bercahaya (_mungkin dia ngarep itu berlian, jadi bisa digacul gitu_).

"Itu Rabun!" pekik Hakuba geregetan.

Ahirnya dengan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat menggebu – gebu(?) keempat detektif itu mendekati benda 'bercahaya' dan menemukan sebuah teka – teki. Teka – teki itu berbentuk seperti pasangan tempat dan hewan yang harus digabungkan ketempatnya semula. Caranya, dengan menggeser hewan – hewan itu sampai mereka berada di tempat yang benar.

"Kita harus memecahkan ini gimana ya?" tanya Heiji dengan mode berpikirnya.

"Hemn... oooh gampang!" Samber Shinichi yang mulai mengotak-atik benda itu. Memindahkan yang itu ke kiri, yang ini ke kanan, itu ke kiri lagi(?) dan..

"Tinggal... pasangin hewan habitatnya doang kan? Udah!" katanya santai, "Krek!" terbukalah benda misterius itu.

"Hm.. ini menurut buku list barang yang di cari namanya_** STAR INSIGNIA**_. Ayo kita ke sana!" Sahut Shinichi santai sambil berjalan menuju ke depan, tanpa menghiraukan teman-temannya yan syok melihatnya dan membututinya dengan muluk menganga speech less.

.

Ahirnya mereka sampai di taman istana. Tamannya... Indah sih sebenernya. Di taman itu terdapat patung seorang pangeran _(anak kecil lho, anak kecil)_ yang memegang panah dan di sekitarnya terdapat malaikat – malaikat. Seolah—pangeran itu ditakdirkan untuk berburu dan akan selalu dilindungi oleh para malaikat.

"Huaaa... Good Garden!" Pekik Kaito yang tak henti mengagumi area ini.

"Bagus apanya. Orang putih semua!" Balas Heiji sinis.

"Lu buta warna ya? Ga semuanya putih tau!" Samber Hakuba sambil mukul kepalanya Heiji.

"Eh... diem deh... denger baik-baik, ngerasa ada suara kaki kuda ga?" Sahut Shinichi merubah suasana.

... hening...

"Kaito AWASSSSSS!"pekik Hakuba dari kejauhan sambil berusaha membuat Kaito lengser(?) eh maksudnya pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Adaaw!" Kaito tersungkur di atas salju karena 'sesuatu' menabraknya. "apaan, sih...SE..SE..SEEEETAAAAANNNN!" Pekik Kaito yang membuat suasana menegang sambil menunjuk sebuah kereta kuda emas yang tiba – tiba muncul.

"Shin, WACTH OUT!" Samber Heiji sambil bergerak mendorong Shinichi untuk menghindar. Setan kuda itu lenyap seketika setelah melihat wajah Shinichi.

"Pasti ada triknya, pasti ada triknya. .ILMIAH. PUHLEAZE DEH!" sahut Hakuba yang mendadak alay(?) dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Eh dia... anak itu... ITU ADA ANAK PENDUDUK DESA... AI?! TUNGGGU!" Sahut Shinichi sambil berusaha berlari mengejar anak yang berada di atas kereta emas yang sekarang tertutup dibalik kabut itu, namun usahanya pupus karena sama seperti sebelumnya, gadis kecil itu menghilang di balik kabut musim salju, setelah memasuki gerbang di sebelahnya.

"Shin! Lihat! Di bawah patung kuda ini ada yang bercahaya, mungkin kita bisa menemukan sesuatu!" Samber Kaito yang sudah berada di depan patung kuda.

"Ya..." jawab Shinichi mendekat, Heiji masih meratapi kesakitan badannya yang di dudukin si Shinichi gara-gara setan Hakuba masih meratapi nasibnya akan sesuatu yang bukan ilmiah.

Sambil mengelus-ngelus pantatnya—dengan yahud—yang kesakitan dan membeku, Kaito menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik di depannya, "Liat tuh... adoh... pantat gua sakit... setan sialan...!"

"Ah..ok.. ayo kita cari batang bercahayanya...!" Jawab Shinichi setelah melihat list barang – barang (itu dikasih sama Author) dan mulai mencari, setelah menemukan semuanya.. "Ga ada yang lainnya kan? Ayo kita susun!"seru Shinichi.

"Yo'i!" jawab Kaito, mereka mulai menyusun. "Ah kelar!" sahut Kaito dan Shinichi memasang muka puas.

"Shin...gue nemuin ini nih di atas sono noh!" tunjuk Heiji sambil nunjukin benda aneh ke Shinichi.

"Ini! INI CRUSED OBJECT!" seru Shinichi puas sambil melihat barang yang dipegang Shinichi dan daftar list barang – barang.

"Trus yang tadi kalian susun apaan? Kalo gua nemuin ini nih... 1/3 MOUNTAIN BEAST PARABLE GEM" tanya Hakuba yang sudah mulai mau menerima keaadaan.

"Namanya ribet amat..." Protes Heiji.

"huaaaah! Good Job HAKUBA!" Seru Kaito dan Shinichi.

"oh ye.. kalo kite nih... kite nemuin the ORNAMENTAL TRIDENT ea kan Shin!" Seru Kaito.

"Ya sih, tapi please ga usah alay." Jawab Shinichi.

"daripada nari HULA-HULA!" balas Kaito sambil mencibir.

"HAHAHAHA, Harusnya tadi gue videoin yak!" Sahut Hakuba senang.

"MAKSUD LO?" seru Shinichi mengeluarkan aura suram. =.=

Mereka bertiga pun tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Keempat anak alay(?) nan ganteng tersebut pun berjalan menuju sebuah gerbang yang besar, yang dibelakangnya terdapat sebuah istana salju dan lagi – lagi, terkunci bung.

"..." Hakuba berusaha mendobrak gerbang tersebut dengan menendangnya tapi usahanya percuma, gerbang itu tetap bergeming. Padahal Author ga tau bergeming itu apa... "Percuma, bung."

"GUE PUNYA IDEE!" Pekik Kaito rusuh.

"Oke! Gue ga mau denger, pasti itu aneh." Gumam Shinichi.

"Apaan ide lo?" Tanya Heiji

"Gimana kalo kita—" Kaito baru menyatakan idenyadan terpotong saat tiba – tiba..

"GA! REJECTED!" Pekik Hakuba sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk huruf X.

"GUE BELOM BILANG WOOOOOOIIII!" Kaito mulai emosi.

"Jangan bilang elo mau manjat?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Kok tauu?"

"OTAK LO CETEK AMAT SIH! LIAT ITU SALJU! ELO MAU KEPELESET APA?!" Pekik Hakuba sambil njitak Kaito dengan nafsunya(?). Sedangkan kaito hanya bisa cengengesan najis.

"Udah, eh. Itu ada kuncinya... Um.. Kayak emblem tadi..." Ujar Heiji sambil menunjuk sebuah bentuk antik pada gerbang emas—yang tertutup salju—tersebut.

"Oh! Oh! Gue tau!" Pekik Heiji dengan riang gembira karena libur telah tiba(?). Ga deh, salah.

"Apa, apa?" Tanya Shinichi penasaran.

"KITA HARUS NEMUIN EMBLEM ITU!" Pekik Heiji dengan sangat senang.

.

Hening...

.

"NENEK – NENEK KOPROL JUGA TAU KALO KITA HARUS NEMUIN EMBLEMNYA HEIJIIII!" Pekik Shinichi gemes.

"tapi...tapi...Heiji belom pernah liat nenek-nenek koprol..." jawab Heiji SOK unyuh. "HUEK"

Tiba – tiba ada seorang nenek datang darimana, dan dia jalan lalu koprol. "Saya ga tau tuh." Jawabnya sambil koprol dan menghilang di tengah salju(?).

"O-oke, anggap itu tidak ada..." Ujar Hakuba. "Ng..." Hakuba celingukan, berusaha mencari sesuatu. "IH, ADA PEDANG IH!" Pekik Hakuba dengan parnonya dan segera berjalan menuju suatu ruangan.

Sesampainya di ruangan tersebut...

"WOH! GUDANG SENJATA!" Pekik Heiji girang.

"Bentar... Hm.. Kita harus cari 'Shed Emblem" Sahut Shinichi sambil membaca buku panduan.

"Yok dah kita cari" Jawab Hakuba sambil mulai ngoprek.

.

"YANG INI BUKAAAN?" Tanya Kaito sambil menunjukkan sebuah emblem aneh.

"Bukan." Jawab Hakuba tenang sambil melihat gambar di buku panduan.

"IH GUA NEMU KOTAK!" Pekik Heiji bahagia. "Mungkin dalam sini ya?" Tanya Heiji sambil berusaha membuka kotak misterius tersebut.

"Ng? BUKAAAN! JANGAN DIBU—" Pekik Kaito panik sambil berusaha memperingatkan Heiji, tapi terlambat, Heiji membuka kotak itu dan..

DUAK!

Sebuah sarung tinju keluar otomatis dan menghantam wajah hitam Heiji dengan sukses.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO" Hakuba takjub melihat alat tersebut.

"Heiji, kurang ganteng apa sih lu..." Ujar Shinichi sambil geleng – geleng melihat wajah Heiji yang sekarang terdapat tato tinjuan merah di wajahnya.

"KENAPA LU SEMUA GA NGASIH TAU GUEEE?!" Pekik Heiji emosi.

"GUE UDAH NGASIH TAU ELO TAUUU! ELO AJA YANG GA DENGER!" Pekik Kaito.

"Makanya Heiji, jangan muka aja yang lu bersihin, kuping juga dong" Timpal Shinichi.

Hakuba yang cuek dan penasaran, mengambil kotak yang tadi dipegang Heiji dan mengambil sebuah benda. "INI EMBLEMNYA WOOOOI!" Pekik Hakuba bahagia.

"Pengorbanan lu ga sia – sia Ji!" Ujar Kaito sambil menunjukkan jempolnya ke arah Heiji.

"TAPI MUKA GANTENG GUEEEEEEE..."

"Sejak kapan lu ganteng?" Tanya Hakuba sarkastik.

"Anjir lu..." Jawab Heiji pasrah.

.

Ahirnya keempat bocah autis(?) tersebut meninggalkan ruang senjata dengan rusuh, lalu mereka menuju sebuah patung wanita.

"Menurut buku panduan, kita harus menemukan Snow Queen Wand disini." Ujar Hakuba tenang.

"TONGKAT SIHIR?!" Pekik Kaito rusuh.

"NANTI KITA DISIHIR JADI KODOK?!" Lanjut Shinichi rusuh.

"IMPOSSIBLE." Jawab Hakuba.

"Ih udah ih, nyari ih!" Pekik Heiji sambil ngoprek barang.

"masuk nih kedalem?" tanya Kaito polos.

"gak! Ya lha masa keluar kedalem!" Samber Shinichi emosi "udah cepet jalan jangan ngalangin pintu!"

"njeh..njeh...kanjeng ratu nan ganteng wal alay wal lebe waal..." jawab Kaito melas, dan terpotong.

"Shut up!" potong Shinichi yang mulai kesel.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke ruangan aneh itu...

"Ciusan di sini!" tanya Kaito yang kambuh alaynya.

"ENELAN! ya lha! Ayo cepet! Tau dingin ga sih?!" Seru Shinichi yang mulai Hypotermia.

" Tau nih lama.. alay... gua laper... " Sambung Heiji sambil ngoprak-ngaprek benda-benda.

"Ini apaan ya?" tanya Hakuba polos sambil main-mainin benda cylinder panjang unik berwarna putih... dan bentuk tepatnya seperti tongkat!

"JYA ELAH HAKUBA! KLO NEMUIN BARANG YANG KITA CARI BILANG-BILANG! PANTES GA KETEMU!" bentak Shinichi, Kaito, dan Heiji sambil meluncurkan hantaman ex-tra ordinary pada kepala Hakuba!

BLETAK!

Yak 3 tumpukan benjol menumpuk di atas kepala Hakuba. Bagaikan es krim setroberi yang menggoda(?).

"Gomen... hiks..hiks..." jawab Hakuba meratapi nasibnya yang malang.

"Gua dapet Cursed object tuh tadi di atas deket helem!" samber Kaito dengan innocentnya.

"hohoho... lu mah emang jago ama yang dikutuk-kutuk dah! Hebat dah hebat!" Sambung Shinichi bangga.

"tuh kan kalian juga nemuin barang ga bilang-bilang ga di tabok!" Sambung Hakuba ngambek.

"ucucucucu... Hakuba-kun.. ambek nya... jangan phundung dumns...hohohoho!" Samber Heiji menggoda Hakuba dengan nada sok UNYU!.

"Ya udahlah, ayo kita keluar,nyari sesuatu yang bisa kita lakuin." Jawab Hakuba frustasi.

.

.

Dan merekapun keluar ruangan misterius tersebut setelah mengambil (_baca: gacul_) benda-benda yang **sepertinya **mereka butuhkan.

.

.

"EH! Balik ke taman awal yuk.." ajak Kaito polos.

"Hee? Emang kenapa?" Tanya Shinichi heran.

"Pirasat gue bilang, ada sesuatu yang harus kita lakuin disana." Ujar Kaito

"AH, ELO MAH SESAT!" Pekik Heiji ga percaya.

"SIALAN!"

"Daripada berantem, mending kita cek. mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa kita temukan di sana." Sambung Hakuba yang mendadak waras(?).

"Okelah kalu begitu!" jawab Heiji dan Shinichi setuju.

.

.

.

Akhirnya ke-4 orang itu kembali ke taman yang dimaksud Kaito.

" gua ke patung itu lagi ya. Mukanya asaan familiar lu teh..." Ujar Hakuba sambil mendekati patung pangeran yang memegang panah yang sudah mereka temui di awal.

"Ih masa? Gua ikut dong!" Lanjut Shinichi sambil mengikuti Hakuba

"Gua jaga di sini, sambil liat-liat, mencari yang mengkilap." Sambung Kaito sambil nyengir-nyengir ala troll face yang tampak mencurigakan.

"Okeh gua liat-liat itu rumah aneh ya..." seru Heiji yang mulai melangkah ke arah sebuah cotage antik yang ditutupi salju. Cotage itu memiliki jeruji ala jaman dahulu, atau bisa kita sebut penjara antik.

.

.

.

"**INALILAHI**!"seru Heiji sambil mental ke belakang dan terjatuh,

"Lu kenapa?" samber Kaito ngedeketin Heiji yang terdiam terpaku melihat lubang di rumah yang baru saja dia intip.

"iiii..i. ..." sambung Heiji yang mendadak menjadi Heiji Gagap di acara Opera Van Japan. Oke, abaikan. -_-

"**ASTAGHFIRULLAH!**" seru Kaito dan Heiji bersamaan dengan tampang syok berat melihat 2 anak kecil di dalam penjara medium seperti kurungan burung.

"Kakak! Bantu kami keluar!" Pekik seorang anak perempuan di dalam tempat itu dengan wajah yang hampir menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**U**B**ER**C**ULOSIS

Baiklah, Author disini mengucapkan terima kasih banyak karena telah bertahan membaca cerita gaje nan abal ini sampai ahir sini... :' *terharu ceritanya*  
Oke Minna-san, karena Author sudah memasuki masa liburan (YEEESS!) maka kami akan berusaha secepat mungkin melanjutkan cerita ini. Tunggu aje yak.

Eh, jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak berupa REVIEW, Kripik(?) wal Saran yang membangun. Oh iya, kalau ga mau susah-susah nge-ripiu, polow ato paporitin eaps(?).

DADAAAAAAAAAH~~ 'v')/

_To be continued..._


	2. The Wolf and The 4 Alay Boys

Karena para Author sedang sibuk dan memiliki masalah komunikasi, jadi kami minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena panpic ini berbulan-bulan ga di apdet *bows*

Jujur, kami kaget dapet review banyak. SUMPAH INI 4 AUTHOR GILA DAPET REVIEW BANYAK! ALL HAIL READERS! *sujud*

Betewe, ini balesan ripiu ' ')/

.

**Luvahulic**: KYAAA AKU DIBILANG UNYU~ /BUKANELU Ahahaha, makasih review-nya ya~ XD

**Kudo Shin**: Oh? Mereka terkesan diam, kah? Maaf deh kalau begitu, chapter selanjutnya mereka akan kerja! Makasih atas review-nya ya~ XD

**Yumi Kuroba**: Makasih atas revienya, dan ini juga udah di apdet~ 8D

**Hikary Crasenti Ravenia**: Makasih makasih, kami emang gilaaa~ MUACH~ /siapaelu Makasih banget aja review-nya, Pokoknya makasih banyak deh XD /Di geplak/

**Regina Moccha Leonarista**: Ini adalah dunia virtual Author, dan Author seperti game master yang akan membunuh mereka kalau HP-nya abis /BUKAN. Yah dunia virtual buatan Author~ Makasih review-nya yaa XD

**Choco Cream**: Oh ya? Wah seneng kalau kamu bisa enjoy sama cerita ini ;) Makasih udah review yaa~ 8DD

**xColorlessQueenx**: MUAHAHAHA~ ULALAA~ *nari hula-hula* Makasih atas review-nya~!

**Chalice07**: Ahahaha, ini kan bukan cerita Vins doang, ada GOM, Eru, sama Kido~! Makasih review-nya ya! XD /meskiun kidonya lag hibernasi/

**ShikiDia 'DillyChan**: Hai, salam kenal juga~ HAH? GB? Girl-Band? /Ditabok. Keluar ga yaa? Wkwkwk, tunggu aja kelanjutannya, makasih udah nge-review~

**Ichigo Miyano**: Oh ya? Bagus banget kalau kamu bisa enjoy! Makasih review-nya yaa! XD

.

.

O-oke, udah bacotnya. Ayo kita lanjut ke cerita.

.

.

_**Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho**_

_**This Fic by 4 Author alay nan gila.**_

.

.

_**The Game of Ice**_

.

_**Chapter 2: The Wolf and The Four Alay Boys.**_

.

_/Kenapa harus serigala? Kenapa ga anjing rabies aja?/_

_/PROTES WAE AH LO!/_

_/PROBLEM?/_

.

.

.

.

"Shin, kok patungnya familiar ya?" Tanya Saguru sambil menatap patung itu dengan seksama.

"Ah, masa?" Tanya Shinichi yang ikut menatap patung itu sambil memicingkan matanya untuk melihat patung sang pangeran tersebut dengan lebih jelas. Dan Shinichi menyadari sesuatu—bahwa wajah patung tersebut adalah Conan, dirinya sendiri.

"IH, SHIN, PATUNGNYA MIRIP ELO!" Pekik Saguru girang sambil nunjuk-nujuk Shinichi dan patung pangeran tersebut secara bergantian.

"ENGGA! Enak aja! MATA LU KELAINAN KALI TUH!" Sangkal Shinichi secara refleks.

"ENAK AJA! Mirip tau! Nyadar ga sih lo? Mata lu rabun atau apa?" Tanya Saguru heran.

"NGGA KOK! Elu aja yang rabun!" Pekik Shinichi

"ELO!"

"ELO!"

"ELO, NYING!"

"ELO! DAN GA USAH PAKE 'NYING', PUH-LEAZE!"

"DASAR AL—** #$%^& **"

.

.

.

"INNALILAHIIII!" pekik Kaito sambil menutup mulutnya ala "chibichibii...hahahaha... "[cerrybelle]

"APASEH Loooooo..." pekik Saguru dan Shinichi sambil membalikan badan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Kaito, lalu... "ASTAGHFIRULLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! BOCAH!"

"Lebe lo bedua." Ujar Kaito dengan polosnya.

"EMANGNYA ELO GA LEBE?" Pekik Shinichi ga terima.

"Ga usah belaga jadi orang waras deh lo. Gua tau, lu tuh pernah keluar-masuk RSJ 50 Kali Kai, gua tau dan gua berbahagia loh~" Tambah Saguru dengan riang gembira karena libur tlah tiba(?). Oke, abaikan.

"Kampret,,, aib perusahaan tuh!Jangan buka aib dong..." Ujar Kaito sambil menaruh satu jari di depan bibir, sok imut ceritanya.

"Saguru, kok lu tau sih soal Kaito?" Tanya Shinichi dengan curiga. "Jangan-jangan elo dan Kaito..."

Kaito dan Saguru mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan *PIIIIP* dan *PIIIIIIIP* dan *PIIP* *PIIIP*. If you know what i mean, readers~

"HENTIKAAAAAAN!" Pekik Kaito dan Saguru bersamaan.

.

.

Heiji pun mendekati ke-3 teman 'alaynya' (alah, elu juga alay, Ji), karena mendengar kerusuhan sambil megangin bokongnya yang bengkak gara-gara jatuh.. lalu dia... berteriak..."Apa sih kalian teriak-teriak gak tau malu ta-INALILLAHIIIIIIIIIIII! BOCAH NGAPAIN DI SINI! DIAA—BBUH! MMMM!"

Saguru dan Kaito dengan sigap menutup mulut berisik Heiji... "BISA DIEM GA SIH LU?! BEGO LU MAH! **UDAH ITEM, BEGO, BERISIK, IDUP PULA!**"

"MAKSUD LU APA SHIN?"

"Menurut penelitian gue, orang alay itu lebih baik dari orang gandeng." Ujar Kaito sambil nyibak rambut.

"**SESAT LO." **

.

.

"udah sekarang elo, elo... dan lo! Bantu gue mikirin gimana cara ngebuka penjara ini!" sela Shinichi yang memulai mode berpikirnya. Dia mulai menjepit dagunya dengan jempol dan jari telunjuk—gaya Shinichi kalo lagi mikir.\

"Jadinya gimana Shin?" Tanya Kaito dengan polos.

"Hm... Kita harus menggunakan kepala kita untuk membuka penjara ini." Ujar Shinichi sambil tetep mikir.

Refleks Saguru dan Heiji mengangkat tubuh kaito secara horizontal dan berniat mendobrak pintu penjara itu dengan kepala Kaito. (sinting, emang.)

"**AAAAAAAAAAGH! NYEDH, TURUNIN GUE, NYEDH!" **

_BRAK!_

Dan kepala Kaitopun dengan sukses membentur penjara tersebut, tapi penjara itu tetap bergeming, ga retak, ga apa, tetep kokoh. Yang ada malah kepala Kaito yang benjol kayak es krim.

"SAKIT, NYING! LU BEDUA UDAH SARAP APA?"

"YA MAKSUD GUE BUKAN SECARA HARFIAH PAKE KEPALA, ELAAAAAH!" Pekik Shinichi mencak-mencak. Saguru sama Heiji cuma nyengir ala kuda.

"Ya kan elu bilangnya ga spesipik Shin." Jawab Heiji dengan muka sok inosen.

"Ho'oh, bener."

"LU BEDUA DODOL AMAT SIH! KALO KEPALA GUE RETAK TERUS KEBELAH JADI DUA GIMANA?!" Pekik Kaito ga ikhlas.

"EMANGNYA ELU NGGA DODOL?!"

"Menurut buku yang gue baca, kepala lu ga akan kebelah dua Kai, palingan ancur."

"PALINGAN YE, **PALINGAN**." Jawab Kaito sambil manyun-manyun dan menekankan kata 'palingan'.

Lalu, mata Kaito tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bing-bling(?) saat menemukan benda berkilau pada patung malaikat di samping kanan patung pangeran. Refleks, dia merangkak dengan kecepatan cahaya(?) menuju patung tersebut.

"GUA NEMU KUNCI!" Pekik Kaito sambil mengangkat sebuah kunci.

Melihat itu, Shinichi mengecek list barang-barang lagi. "Oh, itu **Armory Key! Tumben Lu genius! Gak salah deh kepala lu di jedotin... wkwkwk..**" Pekiknya dengan riang gembira.

Kaito kembali berjalan menuju ketiga teman alaynya. " BAHAGIA LO GUE SENGSARA?! By The Way Any Way Busway Terus? Itu kunci buat apa?"

"Coba masukin kuncinya ke lubang kunci penjara itu deh."

Kaito lalu mencoba membuka penjara tersebut dengan kunci. "Ga bisa. Kayaknya ini kunci bukan untuk disini, deh."

"Jadi, kita ga bisa nyelametin anak-anaknya dong?"

Saguru lalu memperhatikan penjara itu sekali lagi dengan seksama.

"NGGA GEBLEK, GA PAKE KUNCI! LIAT DEH, ITU ADA BOLONGAN." Pekik Saguru sambil menunjuk sebuah lubang di depan penjara tersebut.

"KENAPA LU GA BILANG DARITADI? YA UDAH LU GAK JADI GENIUSNYA KAI!"

"KENAPA LU BARU NYADAR?"

"LHO KOK GUE YANG DI KORBANIN LAGI!"

"KENAPA LU SEMUA GA NANYA, DAN KENAPA JUGA LU SEMUA BARU NYADAR KAYAK GUE?!" Pekik Saguru mencak-mencak begitu diamuk Heiji, Shinichi dan Kaito.

... _Bener juga_...

"Eh bentuknya kayak Shed Emblem, lu teh."

"Coba." Shinichi lalu maju dan menaruh emblem itu di lubang kosong itu dan, pas!

.

Hening...

.

"KOK GA ADA APA-APA, SIH?!"

"krieeekkkkkkk" decitan pintu gerbang memecah keheningan.

"Kak, ini buat kakak.." Ujar si anak di dalam penjara sambil memberikan sebuah potongan dari perisai yang hancur. Dengan mata berbinar melihat 4 pangeran cakep nan.. GILA ini.

'_Ni anak ngapain coba ngasih rongsokan?' _

"Itu potongan dari emblem di gerbang untuk membuka istana, kak. Ai pasti ada di dalam istana." Ujar anak itu dengan lesu.

"Oooh..." Keempat bocah itupun ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Berarti sekarang kita ke gerbang awal, kan?"

"CEMUNGUDH EAA KAKAGH~" Pekik si anak yang sepertinya telah ajaran kealayan(?) dari 4 detektif tersebut.

.

.

.

Ahirnya keempat detektif remaja nan alay itu sampai di gerbang utama. Dan mereka semua cengo, menohok kaget.

**DEG.**

Masalahnya, tiba-tiba di depan gerbang tersebut ada seekor serigala berwarna putih bersih dengan ukuran jumbo yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerkam mereka. Otomatis mereka mengambil jarak sekitar 15 meter jauhnya dari si serigala.

"Err.. Ada pawang anjing ganas ga disini?"

"Gua pawang cewek ganas, bukan pawang anjing ganas." Celetuk Kaito dengan narsis.

"**Najis lo."**

Saguru ahirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengambil sebuah batu dan melempar batu itu ke arah si serigala.

.

_BLETAK!_

_._

Batu tersebut sukses membentur kepala sang serigala. Dan sekarang serigala itu berlari menuju keempat anak alay tersebut. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!"

.

"**INNALILAHI!"**

"**MAMPUSS!"**

"**BEGO, HAKUBA BEGOOOOOOO!"**

"**INI GA ILMIAH DUDE, GA ILMIAAH!"**

"**GA ADA YANG NANYA SOAL ILMIAH ENGGANYA KAN?!"**

"**JAMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

"**GUA TAU LU PENGEN PIPIS SHIN, TAPI GA USAH TERIAK-TERIAK JAMBAN JUGA!"**

"**Avada kadavra!"**

"**INI BUKAN HARRY POTTER KAI! DODOL LU AH!"**

**.**

**.**

Iya, celetukan mereka gaje, emang. Tapi kira-kira begitulah celetukan anak-anak DC yang lari-lari gegara dikejar serigala ganas. Ahirnya mereka berempat ngumpet dibalik sebuah patung, sedangkan si serigala kembali menjaga pintu gerbang.

"Cape, nying." Keluh Heiji sambil ngos-ngosan.

"JAMBAN, LU HAK! MAKSUD LU APA LEMPAR-LEMPAR BATU KE TU ANJING RABIES?" Pekik Shinichi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Saguru emosi.

Saguru cuma nyengir-nyengir aja, sok-sokan masang tampang tak berdosa(?).

"Najis lu Hak, ga usah masang **tampang maho** gitu." Cela Kaito.

"MAKSUD LU APA? TAMPANG GANTENG GINI MASA DIBILANG MAHO? CUIH!" Jawab Saguru sambil meng-hairflip rambutnya, tapi gagal soalnya lehernya keseleo. "ADUH LEHER GUE.." (?)

"GANGGUAN TELINGA KALEEE" Cibir Heiji dengan alaynya.

"UDAH EEH!" Lerai Shinichi. "GUA CAPEK, PENGEN PIPIS, MASA GUE HARUS DENGER OCEHAN LU BETIGA?"

"MAU PIPIS? GA ADA YANG JUAL!"

"ehmbn..." Kaito berpikir daaannnn... "AHA GUE TAU! LU KAN MAU PIPIS YA SHIN! KENAPA GAK LU PIPISIN AJA TUH SERIGALA GEBLEK ITU IAR NURUT AMA LO KAYAK DI LEGENDA-LEGENDA TEA..." sambugnya ngawur.

"**NAWUR BANGET LOH!**" pekik ke-3 teman yang lain sambil melandaskan pukulan ajaibnya tepat di kepala Kaito.

"Pokoknya kita masuk dulu ke kastil, baru abis itu nyari kamar mandi." Usul Kaito. Yang lain manggut-manggut setuju sambil megangin kepala yang benjol 3 tumpuk kayak sinchan.

"Tapi gimana cara—"

Kata-kata Shinichi terputus, karena tiba-tiba sebuah panah melesat entah dari mana terus nancep ke patung yang ada di samping Shinichi. Mendadak obor yang lagi dipegang sama patung yang mereka pake untuk sembunyi nyala.

"..."

"_That was close."_

"SOK INGLIS LU."

"Ada suratnya—" Heiji lalu mengambil surat yang terikat pada anak panah itu.

.

.

_Adios~_

_Kalau kalian mendapat surat ini, berarti kalian sudah bertemu dengan serigala salju. Untuk mengalahkannya, gunakan panah ini dan temukan juga busurnya, tembaklah serigala itu dengan anak panah yang ujungnya sudah dibakar dengan api. Kesempatan nembak cuma sekali loh ya, kalo kalian gagal, say goodbye to your girlfriend and your peace world!_

_With love, Authors._

.

.

"SAMPAH!"

"LOVE APANYA, NDASMU LOVE!"

"Author, kenapa dirimu sangat kejam kepada ananda—" Ujar Kaito sambil berlinangan air mata bak sinetron.

"NAJONG!"

"Kita butuh rencana." Ujar Saguru yang TUMBEEEEEN banget otaknya jalan kali ini.

"Tapi kita harus temuin dulu busurnya."

"Nih." Ujar Heiji sambil mengambil sebuah busur.

"Hm..." Shinichi kembali mengapit dagunya dengan jempol dan cari telunjuk, lagi mikir ceritanya. "Heiji, Saguru, sini deh."

Saguru dan Heiji mendekati Shinichi, beitu juga dengan Kaito.

"Ga ada yang manggil elu kan, kai?" Tanya Shinichi.

"LHO? Jadi gue ga ikut berunding?"

"Ga usah."

"JAHAT LU SEMUA SAMA GUE!" Pekik Kaito sambil nangis bombay.

"Emang, baru tau?"

Shinichipun menjelaskan rencanaya kepada Heiji dan Saguru, lalu mereka nyengir-nyngir setan ke arah Kaito yang masih manyun-manyun. Kaitopun segera mendapat firasat buruk akan rencana teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Semuanya udah siap di posisi, kan?" Tanya Shinichi dari samping kanan gerbang.

Heiji ngangguk dari samping kiri gerbang, Saguru ngangguk sambil mulai membakar anah panah yang dikasih Author, sedangkan Kaito...

"KOK GUE JADI TUMBAL SIH?!"

"Harusnya elu bersyukur Kai, cuma elu yang bisa jadi tumbal."

"Tidak ada kemenangan tanpa pengorbanan."

"Tenang Kai, gua bawa yasin kok."

"LO MAU NGEDOAIN GUE MATI GITU?! SEKALIAN AJA LO SEMUA BAWA MENYAN!"

"Ngga sih, jaga-jaga aja. "

"Tenang Kai, jasa-jasa elu akan selalu dikenang oleh kita semua. By the way menyan sama dupa gue bawa kok."

"Kai kalo elu mati ntar kita ngadain pesta tujuh hari tujuh malem buat ngenang elu."

"Buset, lu kira sunatan?"

"**GA USAH NGOMONG GITU, NAPA?!"**

.

Emangnya rencana Shinichi kayak apa sih sampe Kaito harus jadi tumbal?

.

Jadi gini, nanti Kaito yang berperan sebagai tumbal akan menarik perhatian si serigala jadi serigalanya ngejar dia. Teruss, Shinichi dan Heiji bakal nyandung serigalanya pake tali. Waktu serigalanya mulai oleng, Saguru yang bakalan memanah serigala tersebut.

"Siap ya?" Tanya Shinichi sekali lagi.

"NDASMU!"

"Kai, kalo elu ga siap-siap nanti ini misi ga beres-beres!"

"Lu mau kita mati kedinginan disini? Plis deh Kai, jangan egois." Ujar Saguru sambil meng-hairflip rambutnya, dan sekali lagi, lehernya keseleo.

"KAITO BURUAN IH GUE MAU PIPIS! KALO GUE KENCING DI CELANA ELU TANGGUNG JAWAB YA? ATAU LU MAU GUE KENCINGIN?!" Pekik Shinichi sambil loncat-loncat gaje.

"KAMPREEEETTT! LU SEMUA MAU GUE MATI DIMAKAN SERIGALA?" Rengek Kaito ga terima.

"Gapapa sih sebenernya."

"Kan elu ini yang mati, bukan gue."

"JAHAT YA LU SEMUA SAMA GUE!"

Setelah mesem-mesem abis protes sama temen-temennya, ahirnya Kaito menyerah. Dengan takut dia mendekati si serigala yang menggeram padanya. Kaito nyengir, dan diapun melempar batu ke arah serigala. Ga kena. Dia coba lagi, kali ini dua atau 3 batu, tapi serigala itu tetap bergeming.

Kaito menyentak, tepuk tangan, dan membuat suara-suara bising. Tapi serigala itu tetap bergeming.

"**NAJIS, SERIGALA BEGO! YAUDAH DIEM AJA DISITU SAMPE MATI!**" Ejek Kaito dengan kesal sambil balik badan.

_..._

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!"

"**MAMPUS GUE!"**

Kaitopun langsung ambil langkah seribu begitu si serigala mulai berlari ke arahnya.  
Shinichi dan Heiji masih menunggu kesempatan, dan saat si serigala mendekati tali yang mereka bentangkan, mereka menarik tali itu secara bersamaan.

_BRAK!_

"YES!"

Serigala itu terjatuh.  
Memanfaatkan kesempatan emas, Saguru melesatkan anah panah yang ujungnya sudah terbakar ke arah serigala.

_PLASH!_

Serigala itu berubah menjadi debu, dan menyisakan dua potongan perisai.

"WEIDIRIT! WEDIRIT! LET'S GO!"

Dan keempat anak alay itu joget-joget ala Dori The Explorer(?).

"BAGIAN MANA YANG PALING KAU SUKAAA?" Tanya Heiji dengan sarap.

"AKU SUKA WAKTU KAITO JADI TUMBAL, KAKAAAAAGH~" Jawab Saguru ga kalah alay.

"AKU JUGA SUKA ITUUU~" Sambung Shinichi

"AKU GA SUKA SEMUANYA KAKAAAAGH!" Jawab Kaito ga terima sambil mencak-mencak.

"IIIH, AKU GA NANYA KE KAMOEH!" Tuding Heiji.

"..."

"GONDOK NIH YE MUAHAHAHAHAHA"

O-oke, mari kita tinggalkan mereka sebentar untuk menyegarkan pikiran alay mereka.

.

.

"Jadi? Gabungin pecahan perisainya disitu kan?" Tanya Kaito sambil nunjuk lobang(?) di gerbang.

Setelah mereka berempat menggabungkan tiga pecahan itu menjadi satu, terbukalah gerbang es tersebut, dan mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki masuk menuju kastil.

"Najis, gede banget." Ujar Kaito ketika melihat aula utama di dalam kastil tersebut.

Aulanya emang gede, sih. Segede lapangan bola ada kali ya. Terus tengahnya ada globe raksaksa yang terbuat dari es gitu, dengan hiasan bunga-bunga beku di sekitarnya. Dari Aula Utama ini, terbagi tiga jalan. Ke depan jalan utama, ke kanan ke perpustakaan, dan ke kiri untuk ke rumah herbal.

"Eh gua nemu tangga loh." Kata Kaito bahagia.

"EMANG ADA DI DEPAN SITU DARI AWAL, KAI." Pekik Saguru ga sabaran.

"Tapi Author lupa deskrip."

...Oh iya bener, daku lupa. Maap ya readers. Jadi kan abis ngebuka pintu kastil tuh, di sebelah aula ada tangganya.

"TOILET MANA NJIR?!" Pekik Shinichi sambil loncat-loncat gaje.

"Di atas kali." Ujar Heiji yang langsung naik tangga.

"MINGGIR, MINGGIR!" Shinichi yang udah kebeletpun langsung lari dan naik tangga dengan tak beradab. Ketiga anak lainpun mengikuti Shinichi ke atas.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di atas, ternyata hanyalah ruangan kosong dengan sebuah altar di depannya. Merekapun mendekati altar tersebut, dan dari situ mereka bisa melihat ke bawah—sang Ratu Salju dengan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang. Anak itu mengelus kepala si anak dengan lembut, sedangkan si gadis kecil berambut pirang itu justru menangis.

"I-itu—"

"Ai. Itu anak yang dicari kakek di depan itu!"

"SSSSSSST!"

.

Sang Ratu Salju itu lalu melihat ke atas—ke arah Saguru, Heiji, Kaito, dan Shinichi yang lagi ngintip. "Father—"

"Hah..?"

Refleks keempat anak itu segera menengok ke belakang, dan mata keempat anak itu membelalak begitu melihat monster yang terlihat seperti beruang cokelat raksaksa.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Sebelum mereka sempat bertindak untuk melarikan diri atau melawan, semuanya telah berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

Nah, kami capek *tidur* /DIBUANG.

Maaf apdet kali ini sangat lama dan juga pendek, Author otaknya sudah sedikit waras gara-gara UN, jadi humor dan alaynya kurang. Terutama si ERU yang Syndrome nya kabuh.. /di tendang/

GOM: "KITA LULUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!"

Eru: "NJIR, PERPISAHAAAAAN!"

Revan: "DADAH SEMUANYAAAA!"

Gom: "BELOM WOI!"

Eru: "Eh iya katanya GOM mau promosi."

Revan: "GA USAH, REVIEW UDAH BANYAK GA USAH PROMOSI"

Eru: "Udah eh kasian." *sweatdrop*

GOM: "Kan yang promosi bukan gue doang, kalian juga, tauk!"

Eru: "Pokoknya, sekali-kali bukalah profile kami, dan baca cerita kami ya! INGAT! INGAT! Eru Kan Riku, OKE?"

Revan: "Betul!"

GOM: "Guardian Of Mineral, oke?"

Eru&Revan&GOM: "SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! MUACH~!"

Kido : gue mau hibernas aahhhhh~~~

Eru&Revan&GOM: "NJERRR... TELAT LOOOO!" /tendang~/


End file.
